Changing brakes and brake parts can be a difficult, expensive and time-consuming job. Often, such a job requires special tools which are only available at a service station or at a special repair shop. Still further, some brake replacement jobs require special knowledge and skills and thus cannot be carried out on the road or by the vehicle owner/owner by himself. Still further, such jobs often require removal of the tire, seals or the like and may cause loss of oil. A jack may be necessary as well. All of these requirements make such jobs difficult.
While the art does have brake parts that are intended to be replaceable, there is a need for brake parts that can be easily changed without the need for special tools, conditions, skills or the like.
Furthermore, such replacement parts should be secure, stable and strong once installed so they are reliable.
Therefore, there is a need for a brake shoe which is strong, reliable and stable while still being easy and efficient to remove, replace and install.